Having Trouble?
by twodimesandanickel
Summary: Hermione finally recognizes her feelings for Ginny, but will they be returned? Eventually M.
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But, I know he's out there, he's real godamnit!

A/N: I'd first like to start off by saying that I adore all things HP and I'm very excited to finally contribute to this site. I hope the readers will enjoy and the more reviews the quicker the updates! Much love, twodimesandanickel.

* * *

Having Trouble?

I've been like this. You know, _gay_, all my life. When did I notice? Well, I suppose it was when I was in primary school. I've always been an early bloomer, you see, much quicker than the other kids. I guess you could have called me an oddball, a right eccentric child. Oh, how my mind wandered and it still does, to this day. But, back to the point! I was in year three and play time had just begun, I stopped to tie my shoe and boom! It happened, an epiphany of sorts. I looked up and there she was, Jennifer, one of my best friends…I suppose it was the way the light hit her, or the slight breeze. But, it happened, I took notice, and from there it was an uphill battle.

From then I felt as though a spell had been cast on me, and believe me I see the hilarity in that now, I was completely entranced with the woman persuasion, and I was not complaining.

So here I am now, the ripe age of sixteen, standing in front of my mirror. June had been kind to me. I had gone on a month long vacation with my parents to Greece, fallen in love with the scenery, and returned looking like _this._

My eyes had depth to them, they sparkled brown with flickers of gold and green in them. I had inched just the slightest taller, standing at a proud five foot eight inches. My normally bushing brown hair had turned into lush, golden brown waves, and was no longer a nightmare to tame. As for my body? Not to be conceited or anything, but while I was in Greece, it must have been carved by the gods because I had curves in all the right places with skin kissed by the sun. And to be honest, I _felt_ beautiful.

Not such a bookworm anymore, am I right?

Finally, I went back to the task at hand, packing my trunk. It was early July and I was heading over to the burrow to spend the rest of the vacation with my second family, the Weasleys. I finished up, chose a pair of jean cut off shorts and a tank top, and went to brush my teeth. When 2:00 rolled by I wasn't surprised to hear a strong knock on the door downstairs. I rushed downstairs and opened the door to find an odd looking, but homey man. He had the brightest orange hair I'd ever seen, a white button down with blue stripes, blue slacks, and an outrageous bowtie with a Santa Claus pattern. Before me stood Arthur Weasley.

"Hermione! It's wonderful to see you!" he almost shouted and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Mr. Weasley! It's just lovely to see you as well." I greeted excitedly.

"Are you quite ready? Portkey's set to go off in about…oh, thirty seconds," he said jovially, checking his pocket watch, as he pulled out a clearly worn copy of one of my favorites, Hogwarts: A History. I nervously grabbed my trunk and Crookshanks' carrier and grabbed the edge of the book.

"Three, two, one…" And we were torn away, spinning to our destination.

Seconds later we landed, or should I say stumbled, to a halt just beyond the wards that protected my second home, the burrow. Before I had even gathered my surroundings, he had already minimized my trunk, stuck it in his pocket and began to walk towards the misshapen house.

As soon as I entered I was burrowed in the warm embrace of Molly Weasley and the smell of beef stew and fresh rolls.

"Oh, Hermione! It's so lovely to see you again! And my you have grown into quite the young lady!" She gushed over me, sending blood straight to my cheeks.

No sooner did she say this that I was forced to sit at the large oak table before me and had a bowl of beef stew. I had begun to dig in, not having realized my hunger, when I heard a low rumble from above. The louder the noise grew the more certain I was that it was my best friend coming to greet me. Yeah, there she was.

Every time. Every. Time. She takes my breath away. Currently hugging me senseless and causing me to grin stupidly, was the object of my affection, Ginny Weasley.

Eventually we let go and I was only too aware of how awkward the hug had been on my part, partially sitting down, you could guess where my face was. Finally I got up and we both stood back to take a good look at each other, and, oh, how I was thankful.

There she stood, killing me in a pair of short-shorts and a tank top, that when she covered her mouth, like she was currently, revealed the slightest bit of skin at her waist. Wait, why was she covering her mouth?

"…I…I just can't believe it! You. Look. Stunning." She practically yelled, her mouth practically hitting the floor, causing me to freak out on so many different levels. I casually walked forward, surprised at my own confidence, and closed her mouth.

"Yeah, a lot's changed." I said almost seductively back, what was I thinking?! AND WINKED, did I really just do that?

The look on her face was…priceless, to say the least, she absolutely looked stunned.

"Well…I, uh, I can, uh, see that" she stuttered.

"I'm glad" I said slowly, trying to keep up the act of confidence.

With one last wink, I grabbed my minimized trunk that Mr. Weasley had kindly placed on the table and headed upstairs, stopping only to grab Ginny's hand and give it a quick squeeze.


	2. Awkward Circumstances

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, sadly.

* * *

As soon as Hermione left the room Ginny let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding. _What was __that__?! _She thought_. _

She nearly exploded from the mere frustration with the situation. _Is that __**sexual**__ frustration? No, no, no! _This is exactly what she had been dreading, these, these _feelings_ returning.

She let out another large sigh and took a seat. _So, let me organize my thoughts… Hermione's hot now, and sexy, and gorgeous, and beautiful – okay enough! But she's changed, much more confidant, I like it! And bloody hell, did she absolutely have to look killer in that outfit? I nearly lost my cool, then! How can she possibly wear such a simple outfit and make it look, like, like __**that!**__ Like a freaking goddess._

Unbeknownst to her, she was slowly becoming redder and redder with each penetrating thought.

"Ginny dear, are you alright?" her mother questioned when she entered the room. "You've been sitting there for a good ten minutes!"

"What? Oh, I'm fine, just…thinking about a few things." She said still slightly in a stupor. "I guess I'll be going upstairs now, love you mum."

"I love you too Ginny, hope you get things sorted out," she said.

With that Ginny slowly but surely got up from the table and began her trek to her room, still unsure what to think of this new Hermione. As I reached the door I slowed even more, not sure what I'd find behind it. Tentatively, I reached for the knob and entered.

"Hermione, I was just wondering – " I came to a halt mid-sentence, because before her stood Hermione in nothing but a bra and knickers.

"Yes?" she said unabashedly.

"Uhm, nothing, I, I was just leaving anyway!" I nearly shouted.

"Wait, Ginny, don't go! Are you alright?" she rushed forward and grabbed my arm before I got to escape.

_BREATHE, Ginny, BREATHE._

"Yes, I'm quite alright, thanks." I panted, _she wasn't going to make this easy was she? Consoling me with no clothing on?!_

Slowly I lead us back into my room and shut the door.

"Hermione, look, maybe you should put some clothes on." I said avoiding eye contact and blushing furiously.

"What? We've changed in front of each other plenty of times…" she trailed off. "Oh, I see, you like what you see?" she said wickedly.

I looked up straight into her eyes and almost pleaded, _don't let this be a dream, don't let this be a dream. _She was smirking at me; satisfied with the reaction she was getting from me. And as much as I wanted her to continue, something in me said I was misjudging her words. She leaned forward coming so close I could feel her breath on my neck and she laughed, SHE LAUGHED, was this a game to her?! And with that she bent over and picked up a shirt and as she put it on her slight form I couldn't help myself from fully checking her out, _damn! She looks amazing!_ Now it was time for ME to take a step back and wonder what the bloody hell was going on around here.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the day, night 'Mione" I said half-heartedly while walking to my bed.

"But its only – " she started.

"I know, good night." I interrupted her and with that I turned away from her and fell into a not so peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: short but to the point, review, review, review!


End file.
